Bleeding Hearts
by JEN-D7
Summary: Cronus is in power and the world is dying. He has all the Gods on Olympus under his command. Hades is his right hand, a dark being most won't cross and Persephone is the last Goddess on Olympus not under the God King's control. It's up to her to save the world, to master the dark magic inside her and not get caught. An impossible task, unless she can convince a dark Lord to hope.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm sorry I have been gone for so long. Years really. I've been busy, school, getting a degree and now work but I'm close to finally publishing my novel. I wanted to thank everyone who ever read or followed any of my stories because Fanfiction was where I learnt to love to write. I've had this story in me awhile and while I work on getting the other out there for people to read, I thought you could all enjoy this.**

 **Hope you like it and leave some feedback. It has been awhile so I appreciate any feedback**

**Chapter one**

Mother said all life was precious, nobody deserved life more than anybody else. She used to whisper that in my ear before I went to sleep. When I was a child, allowed to be ignorant to the horrors of this world.

Unfortunately, I am not a child anymore.

Her words were spoken with hope, she believed what she told me but now? Now it could never be true. Cronus didn't deserve life. He deserved the darkest part of the under realms to rot in. Then again, he'd probably enjoy that.

'On your knees!' A mortal voice shouted, distracting me from my thoughts and reminding me what was important.

Mortals.

The fiery heat of the burning buildings around me would have been overwhelming if I was a lesser being, the smoke stung my eyes but the cloth I wrapped tightly around my mouth protected me. It was part of my disguise. My armor.

A cloth concealed my face, a cap and hood kept my hair back and the worn leather armor was thick enough to look like I needed it.

I crouched lower on the rooftop I'd perched on moments before. It was the crying that had called me here, the begging for help that I couldn't ignore. A raid on a small mortal village, their homes burning to the ground as their males lay dead trying to protect it.

'Please!' One woman screamed, clutching a sobbing child to her chest. A chest soaked with blood. From her pale face I could assume it was hers but I knew these warriors better than that. It was possibly her husband's blood or anyone who would try to defend her. They had gathered them in a small field around the back of the huts, dragged some of them here. Waiting for carts and horses to move their new found treasure.

Cronus had taught his mortal worshipers well, taught them that the earth was foul and great payments achieved from capturing beautiful women. The mortal females of this village in Karaska were known for such beauty. Cronus should know, he'd crafted his own Harem on Olympus.

'I think you have had enough.' I called out, my voice carrying over the chaos, making one of the warriors who was in the process of ripping a female's dress stop. They all turned, looked up to try and find me.

The silence was the only calm I'd get, a moment of clarity. I straightened, taking on step and dropping to the dusty ground of the field.

'Enough?' The main warrior stepped forward, his face covered in blood, head and exposed skin heavily tattooed with marks of Cronus.

'Time on this earth. I believe it is time you met your maker.' I replied, I was always calm. There was nothing to fear for me here.

'Foolish female.' He snapped, shaking his head as if he addressed a temperamental child. He pulled the chain at his waist, his attempt at a restraint. If I could care, I might feel sorry for him, sorry for how obvious his mistakes were.

My daggers were tucked neatly in my weapons belt, easy to reach but I didn't believe men like him deserved a death so simple.

My energy curled in my gut, warm and waiting to be used. I let it flow into my palms, let it curl around my hands, hot like fire.

I saw the moment, the moment he realized what he'd done. I didn't give a second to let the apology leave his lips. I released my magic and shot a hole right through his chest.

He hit the ground before the females who screamed, clutching onto one another and whimpering. His men screamed, some dropped their swords and ran, others just stood planted with fear. It didn't matter how they reacted, it was time they resided below for their crimes. I pulled another smaller orb into my hand, bringing it close to my mouth and whispered a simple command.

'Stop them.' I flew from my pam, faster than mortals could track, it darted across the field and shit through each and every one of the warrior's necks, coating the grass in blood and a pile of bodies.

The women's screaming had stopped, the orb flew back to me, a silence so heavy I could hear the beat and rhythm of my magic where if floated just before my face. With a wave of my hand the orb turned to dust.

'Go now.' I said, the females watching me with wide eyes, trembling in fear. They should be afraid of me, I was nothing as simple as merely a God. They hesitated another moment before grabbing their children and each other and running from the field.

Mother said I shouldn't use my abilities. I knew why. Dark magic was the worst kind. It was raw and unattainable by other powerful beings. Cronus had trapped and controlled all the beings he could see as a threat. Mother had told me never to be too loud, never to draw attention to myself. She wanted me to sink into her shadow, to become a meek and mild servant to the temples of Earth.

She wanted those things to save me. To keep me safe. If you were useless you were safe.

I was far from useless and in this world, with Cronus in power… I couldn't settle for just safe. Not when mother's words echo in my ears. No life was inconsequential. That included mortals too and I couldn't watch them die anymore for the amusement of Cronus.

'Persephone.' My name came softly from over my shoulder, making me turn to see Menthe there. The Nymph had red cheeks like she'd ran here, her brown hair tangled and her matching eyes wide.

'I told you not to come.' Menthe knew of my moonlighting, my fight to bring Cronus' mortal servants to heel. She didn't believe it was a good idea but she covered for me none the less. I hoped that was out of friendship more than simple service to my mother.

'Your mother was caught again.' She said and those words cut through me harsher than any blade could.

Mother wanted to help too, but she'd been broken awhile and getting caught was what usually happened. I believed she was only alive because Cronus liked to watch her suffer. After every time he caught her helping mortals, he'd lash her with the Titan's whip.

I'd begged her to stop, to just follow the rules but I saw in her eyes she couldn't. She couldn't just as much as I couldn't.

'Is she resting?' I sighed, pulling the cloth over my mouth a little higher. It could be said I got my rebellious streak from my mother, only I had better luck at not getting caught. She had been in Cronus' bad books since my birth.

Cronus had control over Olympus and he also had control over who mated and that no goddess bore a child. He didn't want any beings on his mountain who were not under his control. Children were born free of the curse to serve him. He had his eyes on my mother for his own amusement but when she came of age someone had already beaten him to it. She was pregnant and wouldn't give up the father.

Cronus slayed any human male who even knew of Demeter's existence, my mother suffered greatly because of that. She was of earth and mortals were a part of her as much as the seasons were. Zeus saw her suffering, saw her courage and came forward to claim it was him. He knew Cronus would never kill him, he needed his abilities too much.

He made Zeus pay for touching what was not his, cursed him to have an unfaithful heart. He couldn't be with Hera, the only female exempt from Cronus' plans since Zeus and her had bonded before Cronus had commanded the world.

Cronus made her hate him, made her his own devoted plaything and Zeus lost everything.

Zeus lost his love, my mother lost her pride and I was a creature nobody wanted around.

'She wishes to see you.' Menthe whispered and all I could do in answer to that was nod.

She didn't have much left, not her pride, her powers or even her mind these days, but she had me.

I turned from the field, checked for any mortals and slipped down the alley between two of the larger huts. I was in my white serving gown in a moment, my red hair falling around my shoulders in soft waves, no sign it had ever been tucked up into a cap. I extended my hand summoning my dark energy but Menthe caught my hand.

'There is a meeting on Olympus this morning. You cannot risk it.' She whispered, pushing my hand down and summoning her softer and weaker earth magic.

She'd just saved me from a foolish mistake I might never have recovered from. It was moments like this that made me glad to have friends, if only one.

Shifting from the mortal world to Olympus was as easy as blinking, the cool air that brushed my skin from the meadows that surrounded the temple a relief from the fires below. Menthe had shifted us behind a large pilled hidden I shadow and out of sight of any guards.

I ran a hand over my dress, fixing any creases before patting down my hair and checking the green jewel that hung on my forehead was straight. It was the perfect match for my eyes and the only protection I had against Cronus. A symbol I was destined to serve in the temples, a lesser being that he wouldn't be seen associated with.

'See to mother, I shall go to Artemis and try to acquire a tonic to help her heal.' Try because if Cronus was in a foul mood he wouldn't allow Artemis to mix one and mother would have to heal on her own. An excruciating process that I could witness again.

I stepped out from behind the pillar, looking out at the meadow and the soft rising sun as it dusted the dew covered grass and flowers in golden light.

'Hurry, she calls for you.' Menthe whispered, touching my cheek before picking up her skirts and darting off in the direction of our rooms.

I turned in the direction of Artemis' rooms but I should have known better than things to be that simple. I bumped into a large and very warm form, so harshly that hands reached out to steady me, clamping down on my forearms.

I tipped my head up to see the God of war looking down at me, a sick smile on his face. A face to perfect to ever be trusted. The sweet smell of the oils he used to slick back his hair made me nauseous and I was quick to shrug out of his grip.

'Ares.' I snapped, rubbing my skin where he'd touched me.

'It is your vows in less than a season.' He continued to smile, no greeting just straight to the point. Thinking as always with one part of his body.

'You seem to be far too interested in the seasons for a being of war.' A season and I would officially be a servant to the temple. Out of reach and locked in a cold, marble monument for the rest of my days. Worshiping the energies of the universe which created us. I didn't know if that or coming under Cronus' command was worse.

'When a beautiful female is about to make herself uneatable… I believe no time should be wasted.' He ran a hand over his copper chest plate, highly polished and new. Everything about him was too pristine and perfect. His gaze and smile too friendly compared to what I knew was underneath.

'I will always be uneatable to you.' I smiled, if the vows didn't get in the way of that I would. Cronus was too distracted ruining the world, the moment I started fluttering my eyelashes at Gods he would realise I wasn't a child anymore. Then there was nothing down for me.

He reached out, taking a gentle hold of my arm as if to try and draw me closer. 'I do not think so. I am certain I can convince you.'

'Last time I checked, your ruler is in charge of what you can and cannot have. I'm off limits, unless you wish to end up like Zeus.' Not that a curse to be unfaithful would affect Ares greatly, but I had to say something.

He didn't like that, his grip tightened so harshly for a moment I had to consider if I was going to fight him.

'Ares.' A sharp tone cut through the hall, making me suddenly aware how far my defenses had fallen.

I should have sensed it, should have noticed the chill in the air, the sudden increase in Magic. Ares had stepped back from me like I was made of acid, his eyes fixed on something over my shoulder. I turned and I wouldn't know it at that moment, but my life changed.

Hades

He stood in the shadow of a pillar, arms folded over his board chest. He was taller than I remembered. My run in's with the right hand of Cronus were very limited and limited for a reason. He was the male who had led the fight against the Titans and if the stories were true, he wasn't someone you should want to spend more time around.

He was as stern as he was cold. His face not marked by age, handsome if he wasn't so angry. His eyes were a piercing silver, his hair thick and as black as midnight. It hung past his shoulders, neatly braided back. He was rugged, boots still muddy like he'd just came off the battle field. No clean shave or oiled hair like Ares. It was true Hades cared for nothing, not even his appearance.

'I believe I commanded you to check the boundaries.' He spoke softly, so calm as he stepped further into the light. Letting the soft morning sun reflect off his dark armor, dented and marked from repeated use. The silvery scars across his skin were clearer now. A thin one right though his lip and a thicker on across his right cheek. God's didn't scar easily but when at war with Titans, we were as good as mortals.

'What for? We are Gods.' Ares smiled but I saw his feet shift, unsure in the presence of a more dominant being.

'I do not believe I asked for a reply.' Hades responded, his voice still cool but the menace was clear.

He looked down his nose at me, so much annoyance and distain I wondered for a moment what I could have done to get a worse look than Ares.

'You should know better than to wander alone, where is Demeter?' His eyes shifted to the spot where Ares had grabbed me.

'Growing back half of her skin since your _dear_ _Father_ decided to be in a foul mood.' I probably should have used less attitude but Ares had rubbed me up the wrong way I didn't need Hades adding to that annoyance.

'God's are created, not born. We do not suffer mortal relationships. What did she do?' He asked, unrelenting in his quest for information. He was in charge of condemning the evil of the mortal world after they died so lies were something he knew too well.

Some said he could hear a lie, hear it in the beating of a being's heart. Beings said many things about the God, so many I could either believe all of them or nothing at all.

'She healed a mortal. Waste of her time really since Cronus turned her to cinders moments later.'

He didn't miss a beat. 'You were there?'

'No.' I wasn't allowed out of the temple, at least that's what I was telling everybody. Mother had very little control over where I went.

He leaned forward, bent slightly at the waist and forced me to take a step back, his eyes in line with mine. 'I can sense death on you.'

'Are you not just sensing yourself? I find it hard to believe you can sense anything anymore.' I never usually had to worry about my killings, not many Gods managed the under realms and could sense it.

'You should remember to calm such hatred in your tone. It could get you into trouble.' He replied calmly, not a threat but something deeper that I didn't have the time to decode.

'I would rather be in trouble than a sniveling servant.' I replied, mimicking his detached tone.

'You know nothing.' He whispered, those eyes looking right though me like he could see what was going on in my head. He couldn't. If he had, I would be dead.

'I know enough.' I knew the world was dying and nobody was doing a damn thing about it.

'Careful earth child, your mother isn't present to protect you.' He straightened, turning slightly as if to leave me there. That should have been a relief, I should have just let him but as usual I couldn't help myself.

'I can protect myself and my name is Persephone.' I snapped, why? Why would I want to give Cronus right hand my name?

He looked over his shoulder, those cold eyes taking me in from head to foot. 'You're the only Goddess to be born, you do not have to tell me your name. See to your mother and tell her I will seek her out when she is recovered.' He nodded before turning on his heel and leaving.

'Get a messenger.' I shouted at his back. I shouldn't have but the words just bubble out. He paused once, head tipping slightly like he was fighting the urge to turn. Just when I thought he might, he carried on forward.

I waited until he was gone to slump back against the wall. I was being sloppy. I was risking too much. 'Ares and now Hades, I might have had a death wish.' I hissed at myself, annoyed that I could be so foolish.

I had come to realise that mother hid me for many reasons, if Cronus took a closer look I wasn't just a risk to mother or the lies she's told, I was a risk to the world. He hadn't commanded darker energy yet. He hadn't advanced so far that he could never be stopped. Mother never said it but I knew by the way she looked at me. I was the last God on this mountain who had a chance at stopping all of this.

'You can help nobody if you are dead.' I reminded myself. I needed to be careful, my temper was my worst enemy and it was the smallest things that could get you caught.

I had a season, one season before I was stuffed away in a temple, useless to the world. This was my last chance to change the world. The only one I would ever get and I couldn't waste it.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was on fire, the earth had crumbled to ash and there was nothing left but darkness.

'Can you see it? Can you see what you have done?' A dark voice whispered in my mind. A voice I didn't know but one I recognized all the same. 'You killed the world.'

I shot upright in my narrow bed, sheets tangled around my feet and sweat running down my temples. It wasn't real. It was never real. I dropped my head into my hands and tried to calm my breathing.

How many times had I dreamed the end of the world? How many night terrors? It had happened for as long as I could remember. When I was a child mother would shush me and make me forget. I couldn't forget anymore.

I got to my feet and pulled my robe from the foot of the bed. The dawn light washed the bare white temple room in golden light. At least it wasn't the middle of the night. Entertaining myself in the dark hours usually let to trouble. I left my chamber and crossed the hallway into the main room.

Mother lay on the chase there, tucked in a blanket and staring emptily across the room. She hadn't changed in a week. A whole week. Every time she was punished the healing was getting longer. She hadn't spoken, no matter how many healing potions I begged Artemis to give me. The truth was she was weak. Mother was of earth and unless it stopped suffering, she never would.

I crossed the room to her and knelt down at her bedside, pressing a palm to her feverish forehead.

'Persephone?' She mumbled, rolling towards me but her eyes remained closed.

'I'm here mama.' I whispered, brushing her sweat dampened hair off her brow. She went silent again, just like every other time she whispered my name.

'What were you doing?' I said, knowing she wouldn't respond. She was helping mortals but there was no reason for her to risk so much unless she had no other choice. It had never taken her this long to recover. She wasn't going to speak so there was no point wasting time fussing over her. She was as comfortable as I could make her.

'Cronus has called a meeting.' Came a new voice, making me surge to my feet and turn. Artemis stood there, leant back against one of the central pillars, looking at her nails like she had nothing better to do. Her dark skin stood out against the stark white of the marble, her golden cat-like eyes lifting to meet mine. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head and the hunting gear she wore was pristine.

'You cannot nurse her forever; she is not a child.' She said, not looking to where mother spelt but keeping those all seeing eyes on me.

'I know.' I did know it, no matter how I wished for it to be different.

She pushed off the pillar and moved closer, lifting her hand to hold out a small brown pouch. The healing herbs that were forbidden but she supplied me with them all the same. 'The minute Cronus sees how weak she really is, that is the moment he will declare her useless.'

'I am trying.' I took the pouch and left it on the small table next to mother's chase. One of the girls would see it and mix it in mother's tea for her.

'Dear child, you try too hard.' Artemis whispered, suddenly so close she could rest her hand on my shoulder. I needed that, how had I not noticed how lonely I had become?

'She cannot go on like this.' I said, wincing at the pain in my own words. The whole world could not go on like this, not for much longer.

'Get dressed.' Artemis patted my shoulder and nodded towards my chamber and turned to crouch before mother, running a hand over her hair just as I had done.

I went back to my room, pulled off my robe and reached for an appropriate dress. I had my green silk on in my hands when I felt someone there, someone in the room.

I turned towards the open balcony and there he was. Golden wings spread wide, hands braced on the doorway as his armor caught the morning sun.

'Hermes.' I gasped, clutching my dress to cover me. It was too late, he'd already seen me. I could tell by his smirk and the light spark in his eyes.

I stepped backwards to touch the doorway, allowing him space to fold away his wings and duck into the room. I had to.

He was a God and Cronus had made it clear that males in his favor could have whichever female they desired, whenever they wanted as long as Cronus had enjoyed them first and made them infertile.

A rule he'd brought in after I was born. He didn't think beings like me were possible, I was a gap in his plans. He'd quickly bedded and ruined all the Goddesses in his service. Eradicating the problem. Due to complications with my birth, he didn't need to touch mother. She wouldn't birth another. Cronus wouldn't touch her and so no other God was allowed, all the Goddesses despised her for their punishments due to her actions. We had nobody but the understanding few, such as Artemis.

Hermes often appeared when I was undressing or bathing, he might not be allowed to touch me, as the pure half breed I was, but he could look all he wanted. I hated it, hated him and wanted to blast a hole right through his chest but this was a small fight in a big battle. If I lost now, I was losing for nothing but my pride. He could look but I wasn't his, I had that at least.

'Dear Persephone.' He bowed, long blonde hair cascading over his shoulders. He straightened quickly, still amused. 'How is your mother?'

'She still hasn't risen but she is recovering.' I smiled, gripping the doorframe a little harder. The golden winged rat was probably the snitch that got mother caught.

'She should have obeyed the rules.' He teased, leaning closer and catching a strand of my hair and rubbing it between his fingers.

'I am ashamed of her actions but… she is my mother.' I sighed, biting down all the curses I wanted to fly free from my lips.

'Such a sweet and pure soul.' He grinned, running his fingers through my hair.

'How is the realm below?' I tipped my head, elongating my neck the way Artemis had told me to. She was the Goddess of the hunt, and she knew how to make a trap. Even one to lure in a stupid male such as Hermes.

'Cronus men keep being attacked by a strange entity. Some think it a demon but we shall kill it soon enough.' He shrugged, grasping a few more strands and winding it around his hand to pull me closer. I had to go, had to release the door and watch as he peered over my shoulder to see my bare backside.

'How dangerous…' I whispered, playing the naïve servant. It wasn't dangerous. He killed innocents and enjoyed it.

'Do not fret, Cronus is having some of his playthings moved tonight. Mortal females who will produce fine demi-gods. We will keep them secure.'

'The only way to move them is through the mountains.' That was another lie but he wouldn't tell we where they were travelling unless I set the trap.

'The dark forests have safer passages. I myself will be in charge.' He smiled, not realizing how simple he had been. He released my hair to run a hand down my exposed side and rest it on my backside, fingers biting into my flesh and pulling me even closer so I was pressed up against his hard armor.

'Be careful.' I whispered, pressing my palm to the gold that covered his chest. Resisting the urge to push him away, to slip my hand right through his chest and rip out his heart. No armor could stop me when I used my abilities. Soon though, I would kill him and enjoy every moment. 'I need to get dressed, Cronus has called upon us.'

He nodded slowly, releasing his painful grip on me, only to slap me there and step back, waiting.

He was never usually this close, never usually this bold. His eyes were brighter and I had a moment to allow myself to feel fear. He always followed the rules, him being this bold was breaking them and if he didn't care about the rules anymore, nothing else would stop him.

I had to play this game, had to swallow down my revulsion and let him watch as I slipped my dress on, watch his own move over me like he owned me. When I was clothes it was a small relief but not much, he had already seen me. He had that piece of me and it hurt to realize it.

He leant forward, like he did every time he came, every time he looked. He leaned in so close and brushed his lips against mine. I kept mine clamped shut and resisted the urge to vomit. He didn't care about my lack of response, saw it as me being endearing, playing hard to get. I was disgusted and repulsed he had been my first kiss, that he would probably be the only kiss I would ever get.

Another curse.

'Persephone.' Artemis called, making him pull back, his smile slipping a little.

He liked me alone, if Artemis caught us this close she could report it to Cronus. Hermes may be allowed any female on Olympus, but it would lower him in Cronus' eyes if he was after me. I was a runt, a Half breed and filthy in the God Kings eyes.

With a flutter of his golden winds he was gone, leaving only the sweet stench of his magic. I trembled with my anger, clenches my fists and pushed down the dark energy rumbling inside. Destroying my room would do no good, I had to control myself and that was the hardest part.

'If he was any stupider you could have gotten the secrets to the Universe from him.' Artemis' voice came from the doorway. I don't know how long she had been there, how much she had seen. I didn't want to meet her eyes for the shame. Then again, I had nothing in comparison to her. She was Ares' favorite besides Aphrodite. She had no safety and I was ungrateful to feel sorry for myself.

'Cronus is moving his Harem tonight.' I said, bending down to fasten my sandals and to try and contain my excitement about the new information, battling away the thoughts of Hermes. He might have touched me, but I could save the females Cronus was after.

'That must have been what Demeter found, she alerted me a few weeks ago young girls were missing. They won't be missing for long.' Artemis agreed, stepping into the room to touch my arm, a small sign of sympathy. 'Be careful.'

'Always.' I smiled. She knew what I would do, and I would repay her loyalty by killing Cronus the way she had always imagined it. All I needed to do was attack tonight and I would be a small step closer to stopping him, to getting under his skin and dividing what little unity he had between the Gods.

'With Hermes too, he isn't a man who gives so much without wanting a reward soon enough.' She pressed, a sadness falling over her expression.

'I'm a pure being, he doesn't break the rules.' He wouldn't. He loved his master too much.

'I think you underestimate how beautiful you are.' She touched my cheek but I knew she was talking about something else. She saw what she believed lay inside me, my soul and the beauty it possessed. She was wrong. My soul possessed no beauty, it only held my dark magic, the darkness that wanted out. It wasn't beautiful and when I killed Hermes, he would regret ever thinking I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long break between chapters 1 and 2. I'm trying to redeem myself by firing the next couple out now I'm certain where the story is headed. Hope you enjoy it and drop me a review/message… it would be great to hear for you** **J**

The hallway was too bright with morning light, the bickering of nymphs and Gods too loud for my sensitive ears. Perhaps I shouldn't have dwelled belowground so long, the dark and harsh under realm was staring to affect my senses.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, wincing at the pain in my head. A headache was too simple a word for it. It was my own fault. I had decided to get drunk enough to bed the irritating nymph again. At least I had managed to get rid of her before dawn and get some sleep.

'You are late.' Came Hecate's voice, a taunt there I really wasn't in the mood for. She was leant back against the wall, her dark armor making her silver eyes brighter. Her black hair was free and cascaded over her shoulders. The smirk on her lips was annoying but took nothing away from her beauty.

'I think you can understand why.' I sighed. We had our secrets and she should understand that more than anyone.

'Leaving me to come up with a good enough excuse for Cronus again?' She tipped her head in the endearing way she had since we were children. Nobody remembered that we had once been innocents, such a different life. Such a long time ago. 'I believed that was what big brothers were for?'

'We were created at the same moment.' I sighed, not in any mood to deal with her antics. Hecate was dear to me and the only comparison I could think of was a mortal one. She was my sister, so dear to me I thought it might be similar to how a father felt about their child. I wanted to protect her, look out for her and allow her all the innocence in the world. That was impossible but I would still try. I was a fool after all.

'You seem distracted.' Her hand was on my arm, I hadn't realized she'd moved. I tipped my gaze down to see her concern, her sympathy that I didn't need.

Was I distracted? I had the God king baring down on me for the murder of his men yet everyone who ended up in my realm could never tell me how they got there. The dead were talking of a masked God who held dark magic. An impossibility I didn't like. One Cronus wouldn't like either and he'd punish me for not finding answers. The only way to punish me was to punish Hecate and I couldn't stomach the thought of him requesting her again. Of nursing her when he was done, how weak and ashamed she would be.

'I see you have finally decided to turn up for a meeting.' Came a voice I really didn't want to be hearing today.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Zeus. He stood in a near doorway, arms crossed like he had been listening for a while. His long golden hair was pushed back from his face, crystal blue eyes harsh as they took us both in. His golden armor was too much in such a sunny space and I found myself resisting the urge to cover my sensitive eyes.

'When I am not covering your shifts below ground and stopping the fouler creatures of the earth from resurfacing… I try.' I nodded my head in a sign of respect no matter how much I detested the male.

'I have no patience for the world below.' He shrugged, pushing off the wall and coming closer.

'It does not matter if you have patience for it, it is part of this world and part of your duty.' Hecate chipped in, rolling her shoulders in a way I knew was a sign of trouble.

Her annoyance only amused Zeus, he looked at her like she was guard dog on a leash, a pathetic being. 'Are you king now? I do not see a crown…'

'Careful Zeus.' Hecate growled but I caught her arm before she could do something to face punishment. I didn't have the energy to convince Cronus to go easy.

I simply turned and headed to the main chamber, swallowing down my rage and my need to kill Zeus. He followed a little too closely but ignoring him got easier as we took our positions in the main hall. Poseidon was away dealing with other business so the space next to my position on the grand platform was empty. Hecate filled it, folding her arms and leaning back on the wall like she would rather be anywhere else.

The large hall of white marble, huge columns and no doors was suddenly full, nymphs at the front of the crowds, giggling amongst themselves. They were the foolish ones. Us true Gods knew to stay out of the snake's eye line. As if reading my mind, he appeared in his throne next to me. A grand and vulgar creation. It was crafted of pure gold and draped in the finest pelts. He wore a thick golden crown on his bald head, his grey beard threaded with golden beads. His armor was just as golden and repulsive as Zeus'. He filled his throne, his pure black eyes taking in the room and giving nothing away.

'Hades, you called this meeting and I would hope you had a reason for it.' He spoke, voice so loud that I was certain the mortals on earth could hear.

'Indeed my Lord. The weakness to the gates guarding the Under realm cannot be ignored a moment longer. The mortals who deserve the pit of Tartarus are evolving, taking on darker forms.' I said, I had called the meeting due to the demon problem on earth. I couldn't question all of Cronus' victims and prisoners with this chaos going on.

'Should they not be locked away in Tartarus?' Zeus asked.

'The amount being sent to the under realm is too great, others are not doing their part to sentence the creatures correctly.' Hecate replied, bowing her head in a sign of respect I knew she never wanted to give.

'I do not what them sentencing, all beings who are in that realm shall be treated the same.' Cronus replied, not even bothering to glance at Hecate.

'There are children there my Lord.' Came Athena's voice from the far side of the room, with her guard behind her. She still had mud on her boots and clothing from training. Her short hair disheveled and her deep blue eyes concerned.

Cronus ignored her words and looked at me, the annoyance clear in those black soulless eyes. 'I thought you would be bringing me more pressing matters, like the name of the being who has been slaughtering my men.'

'I have been preoccupied my lord.' I replied, the silence in the room making my words seem far louder. I turned, I don't know why. What was the point of looking into all the faces of the beings I couldn't save? Then I saw her. At the back, right up against a main pillar, that look of defiance in her green eyes. She was wrapped in white, a sacred and submissive shade. Yet, as her deep red hair hung wild around her shoulders, she was anything but. Almost challenging me to do something, something I couldn't comprehend in that moment before she looked away.

Demeter used to have the same fire, the same disobedience that lead her into trouble. That was before, before when punishment was nothing and the world was free. Now that kind of defiance would get you killed and if anything happened to Persephone, the world would die with her mother's grief.

'I do not allow you to be preoccupied.' Cronus replied, his tone drifting off to near boredom which told me he would be wrapping up the meeting soon. I felt a pang of sympathy for Aphrodite or whichever female he demanded tonight.

'I will deliver you a name my Lord.' I bowed because there was no other response I could give. The things I valued were too sacred to fight over something as petty as respect.

'Good. We have far more pressing matters to attend to.' Cronus sighed, sinking back into his chair and making a quick gesture with his hand, the dark titan energy rippling around his fingertips.

I didn't have a moment, not a second to contemplate what he was doing. There was a crash of thunder and the ceiling vanished, sunlight pouring into the meeting hall, so bright on the white marble it made me shut my eyes. There was a scream and a crash and when I looked, in the center of the bright light was a female, silvery God blood dripping from her lips.

'Arke.' Cronus greeted, slowly rising from his seat like an old guest had returned home. I tensed, not realizing this was the type of meeting he wanted to have.

The female shuddered, tried to push herself up on her forearms twice but failed, instead she tipped her head up to glare at the King.

'If it is not the false King!' She smiled, blood on her teeth as she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

'Says the coward. Hiding really doesn't suit you.' Cronus tutted, moving closer to the female and crossing his arms.

I heard Iris cry out in shock from the back of the room, Arke's twin sister. The two had fallen apart when the God war began, Iris being forced into service with Apollo as her sister protected Rhea and the other female Titans.

I knew Cronus was hunting for a Titan sympathizer but I didn't know he would actually do it. I looked to Ares, a satisfied smile on the males face and I knew he was involved. They'd trapped a Titan sympathizer without me and if I wasn't careful, I might be in the females place next.

'You think you have won? You have won nothing. You are a Titan! You betrayed your own kind! Enslaved those with more power.' Arke spat, her energy rippling from her hands like she could kill him at any moment. 'There is one left. One who you cannot find… and he has already won.'

'Enough.' Cronus snarled, forming his energy into a whip and bringing it down to crash against the females skin. She screamed out, her energy extinguishing. She fell to the floor by the third strike and Hades hoped she was dead.

'See what happens when you betray power.' Cronus called out, chest heaving as he dropped the magical whip and leant forward to grip her wings as the female's head dropped forward, her silver hair covering her face. He brought the Titan blade down in a fast motion, Arke screamed and tumbled to the ground. Silver blood coated the floor, soaked her dress as she withered in agony.

I dropped my gaze, clenched my fists and tried to reign in my anger. I couldn't let it show, couldn't move for fear I would lose it. I turned to Iris, her golden eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't shed. Apollo came close to her side, touched her arm but she span and left the room. Gods parted for her without a moment hesitation, quickly filling the space she had been in.

'Hades.' Cronus called, not needing to give me a command. I nodded, stepped forward and summoned my energy into my hands. The silver the same shade as the blood now covering the marble floor. Of course it was the same colour. We were all born from similar energy, all united in our power. Arke was one of us, and we had all just watched her die.

I outstretched my hand, sent out my energy to cover the female. Cronus wanted her disposed of. I would send her to the fields to clear her memory, let her be reborn in another life. It was the only kindness I could offer now, now when I had handed over the rest of my soul so easily.

It was over so quickly, nothing left but smears of God blood and the remains of the God's feathers. Cronus was looking at me, back in his throne as he tossed his Titan blade the clatter loudly against the stone. 'You will question her and find me that Titan.'

'My lord.' Arke wouldn't be in a position to be questioned for a few days. I had some time but not much. If there was one Titan left, they might just be our only hope.

'Leave.' Cronus barked, summoning over three nymphs who stood in the doorway, all as eager as one another for his attention. Nobody put effort into pretending they were not relieved. The hall emptied out in a moment, Cronus leaving to entertain himself until It was just me and Hecate crossing towards me, ready to port and go home.

It wasn't just us.

She was half crouched, that silvery blood on her fingertips as she held a single white feather in her hands as she slowly got to her feet. Just across the way, as Hecate reached me, said something I didn't catch. Persephone was still here and looking right at me. Those green eyes that seemed to understand everything at the same moment they were too innocent to know anything at all. She didn't release the feather, didn't hide it or bow out of respect. Her shoulders stayed stiff as she turned and slowly left the room.

'Hades?' Hecate asked but I shook my head and parted us in one swift motion. The cool air of the under realm surrounding us as we broke apart. The torches burned brightly against the black marble and the silence was a relief even though I could still hear Arke's screams.

Hecate still had hold of my arm but I shrugged out of her grip.

'Go and check the borders.' I sighed, rolling my shoulders and making my armor and weapons vanish. I didn't need the constrictions of it right now. Hecate simply nodded and ported from my side to the darker parts of the realm. I would have to thank her later. Thank her for constantly picking me up when I was close to giving in. I turned and threw a small bolt of energy at one of the black marble walls, forming a doorway, I strode into the small space beyond. Old tapestries and rugs filled the room with colour, no windows or doors. A magical fire burned in the center of the room and filled the air with sweet incense.

A chase was on the far side and on it sat Hestia, her silver head bowed in prayer and her white robes perfectly pressed and straight. She had come from the temple for her morning blessing. I should have visited her before I left. She was independent and getting on with her own tasks but the Underworld was a lonely realm and I shouldn't leave her for so long with nothing but nymphs and a ghost for company.

I turned to the sideboard which housed books and scrolls, poured a goblet of the harsh wine and downed it in one. I was filling my second when I sensed the female was at the end of her chants.

'How is she, Hestia?' I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

'The same.' She smiled sadly, raising from her seat and straightening her robe. Those pale eyes the same shade as my own took me in, she tutted and was quickly in front of me, taking the goblet out of my hand before I could take another sip. 'There is water in the room. You do not need to be consuming this right now.'

'I am a God.' I replied, trying to find my annoyance but she girl just smiled, clearing up her implements before bowing and leaving me there. I shook my head and looked to the fire.

Hestia was young, a being created at the same time as the Wars began, still a child and it was hard to allow her the innocence, hard to maintain it. Hecate thought I was maintaining too much but if I stopped, I feared what would be left of this world.

'Hades.' Came her whispered voice, the voice that made me feel instantly guilty. I turned to see her now sat in the chase, her white hair and aged face. She was stunning before all of this, a sight to behold. Now her skin had aged and the harsh scar across her face stole her beauty.

A scar Cronus had put there when he had drained her of her life energy.

Rhea. The last Titan and the only one I could save.

Her silver eyes were ancient but saw everything, still warm and joyful with youth after everything she had endured.

'My lady.' I bowed, straitening up and crossing to where she sat.

'Something troubles you.' She touched the bench next to her but I shook my head. I couldn't get comfortable, not after witnessing that. Cronus had killed another, slaughtered a Titan sympathizer and he would do the same to me one day. When I had finally pushed my luck too far.

'It is nothing.' I couldn't even begin, the more I spoke of the world above the more guilt I felt and Rhea didn't need anymore.

'You are allowed to be concerned Hades.' She replied, always concerned, always acting like there was a chance I could still be saved from all I had done.

I shouldn't be here; she wasn't strong enough to handle news of Arke. 'I must go on patrol again.' I turned to leave but she was before me so quickly I had to stop, a frown taking over her face.

'You grow weary with the burden on your shoulders.' She whispered.

'It is nothing I cannot handle.' Nothing I wanted to elaborate on.

'You handle too much.' She shook her head, that sadness not vanishing and I hated that most. Her look of sympathy quickly vanished as I opened my mouth to speak but before I could let the words out she screamed and gasped as if chocking on her own breath.

'Rhea.' I asked but she shook her head, stumbled away from me and clutched her temples as if a horrendous pain had suddenly consumed her.

'Hades.' She whimpered, confused like a child as she crumpled to her knees.

'What is it?' I sank down with her, gripper her elbows, not prepared for her to have another vision. The last was so long ago, I didn't believe she still held those gifts, not after everything.

'You have to go above ground.' She hissed, panted and tried to pull air into her lungs. Her eyes were full white, the gift of her vision consuming her.

'Cronus wants me here to see to Arke.' I replied slowly, pulling her closer as she continued to pant and shudder with the pain.

She shook her head, eyes somehow wider, the power churning in them too strong. 'Something terrible will happen if you do not.' She gripped my arm, keeping me at her level.

'Rhea? What will happen?' She was never afraid, never fearful of the future, she was the true queen of this realm.

'The end of this world.' She whispered, eyes wide as her grip on my arm intensified. She was a Titan and her hold was strong, so strong it could have broken the bone. I would have let her, would have given her anything to stop her pain. She needed me, I might be Cronus' but Rhea was my creator, she held a power over me even he could no match and I would do whatever it took to let her be at peace.

The night was quiet and bitterly cold. The land was covered in snow, making me glad I remembered to wear my fur lined boots. The weather had no rhythm or purpose with mother so ill, it was acting without control and killing the mortals. I had managed to stop a food shipment to one of Cronus' war camps and delivered it to a starving village in the north. It would last them a few weeks at most, that would never be enough time. Not when the children there were already dying from hunger. The damage was too much.

Menthe said I should have a night off, rest and clam down. She didn't understand, she wasn't there to see him pull apart Arke, the last Titan sympathizer. Cronus had been after her for a while, wanted to teach Iris a lesson since apparently the female hadn't been so eager to take her place in Cronus' bed. He would make her regret that, probably gift her Arke's wings.

The night was quiet, not even the birds making a sound from their nests. I crouched in an ancient oak, balancing on a branch and waiting. They would be here soon and I had to be ready. The leather of my gloves creaked as I tightened my grip on my daggers.

I promised myself I wouldn't use my energy. It was too much of a risk. Right now I needed to protect myself, if I got caught fighting the punishment would be endurable. Using dark magic… I wouldn't get a punishment. The rattling of the wooden cart of the dirt road hit my ears a lot sooner than it would anyone else's. I couldn't help but smile, the adrenaline that coursed through my veins at the promise of battle. I tipped my head and heard the girls whispering carried on the wind. They were inside the last wagon.

I could feel Hermes energy, the irritating sting of its familiarity. Maybe I had promised not to use my energy, but some promises couldn't be kept. I summoned it into my palm, saw the rattling wagon and escort rushing along the frozen roads. I summoned my energy, allowed it to twine around my fingers, shifting impatiently for me to use it.

'Kill them.' I whispered, without a second command it shot from my fingers like black smoke, darting down through the tree and took on the form of a flock of black birds, each with talons as sharp as blades. I stood, fixed my hood and mask just as the screaming began, the crash as the wagon came to a stop and hit the side of a tree.

I took a step of the branch and fell all the way down, landing in a crouch and pulling my daggers free. The flock of birds continued to attack, dodging the guard's swords and attempts to fight back. One was in my path, sword raised with wide eyes, he turned to run for me but with a cry, one of the birds sliced his neck before moving on. He fell in my path, making me step over him to reach the wagon.

The females were screaming now. I used my dagger to break the lock and ripped the door free. Seeing me they coward further back into the corner of the wagon, shivering from the cold in their meager clothing.

'Silence.' I whispered, each one dropping to the ground as sleep consumed them. I held out my hand, one of the black birds screeching as it landed on my arm.

'Take them somewhere safe.' I commanded, the energy turned to mist this time and filled the wagon. As quickly as it entered, the girls were gone. I would work out where the darkness perceived as safe later, right now… I had work to do.

I felt Hermes' energy building and span out of the way moment before it thot right through the wagon and set it aflame. The brightness of the fine and the creaking of burning wood was my cover, I waited and then he came around the side to inspect his hit.

I pounced, landing a blow across his face that made him lose balance, stumbling backwards into the road. He summoned his energy, wings fluttering outwards. I was faster than that. I ducked under his outstretched hand and buried my dagger in the space between his hip and chest plate. It sunk all the way to the hilt. He screamed out, a little dramatic considering he was a God. I twisted the blade the same time I kicked out and took his leg from under him.

It was embarrassing how easy Hermes was. He went down as I pulled my dagger free. I kicked him again, this time right between the legs and I smiled as he screamed out in agony, rolling onto his side. I was just pulling back for another hit when I realized my mistake. I had given the rest of the guard my back, let my defenses fall with childish delight. I was distracted and it was my fault when raw and powerful energy hit me in the back.

The blast took me across the clearing and sent me through the thick trunk of an oak before skidding through the dirt to a stop.

'We do not have patience for Titan sympathizers.' Came a dark voice, I squinted into the night and coughed the dirt and snow out of my mouth where it had worked its way into my mask.

Hades. He stood in the moonlight in nothing but a simple tunic and trousers, his silver energy in one hand rippling around him like a separate being and a large sword in the other.

I hadn't anticipated him here. On a guarding mission? While the dead continued to overwhelm the land below? It didn't make sense. I wasn't a Titan sympathizer; I was a mortal one. I wanted to push to my feet, dart out of the clearly but he was much faster than I could have anticipated.

His sword came down, right for my head. I rolled out of the way and let it slice through the snow where I'd lay. I kicked out, caught his leg and managed to knock him off balance for a moment, long enough to pull my longer daggers free. There was little point, he summoned his energy into a whip and knocked both from my hand. I returned the favor with his sword, sending it skidding into deep snow.

Hand to hand with the Lord of darkness wasn't something I was looking forward to but I had no other option. I wouldn't reveal my darker energy, not to a God.

His blocks were good but I had my darker strength, I kept it hidden but managed to get two good jabs to his ribs, enough to knock the wind out of him. My relief was short lived, hurting him somehow made him faster and I was getting deeper and deeper into trouble. Every hit was blocked, he pushed me back, back and back until I hit the trunk of a tree. He boxed me in, brought my own dagger up and aimed for my skull. I moved my head just in time but my hood had come loose, a lock of my hair free and caught on the dagger as it embedded into the tree next to my head, tearing the hair from my scalp. I chocked on my scream, using my hands to grip onto the bark, hold on and bring my knees to my chest. One powerful push and Hades was stumbling backwards.

I dropped to a crouch, panted and tried to think. I looked up at the tree and my red hair now moving in the breeze. I jumped to my feet, reached to pull it free when I realized my second mistake. I had taken too long.

Hermes blew on his horn from his position on the ground, the noise ringing through the dark forest and alerting the whole guard to me. The horn blew again, louder this time just as Hades was coming right for me.

I was out of time.

I span out of his reach and darting through the darkness. I knew these forests better than anyone, no brambles or branches in my path to trip me up as I urged my trembling legs to move faster. The pounding of footfalls behind me told me what I feared, Hades was just as good a navigator as I was.

The sky was alight with lightning as a rumble of thunder shook the earth.

Zeus.

I ran and kept going until I remembered I was a God. I summoned my energy just as I darted around a large oak, closed my eyes and when I opened them I was falling into my chamber through the window. I landed awkwardly on my knee's but it didn't matter.

I ripped off my clothes and tossed the leather and thick cotton into the fire in my room, summoning dark energy into my palms to make it burn faster. Naked, I stood there trembling in the cold. What had a done? I reached up, touched the sore spot where my hair had been torn from. I could feel it already healing but it was too late, Hades had it.

What had I done?


	4. Chapter 4

The wind was bitter and strong, so strong I had to tighten my fist around the strands of hair so they didn't blow away. Strands that were blood red, a shade I had never seen before and probably never would again. The hair of the last born God.

Persephone.

The strands were fading, disappearing into dust just as any God would with a fatal blow. Her hair wasn't part of her anymore so it would fade. I would be the only one who knew in a moment. Maybe that was why I stayed in place, why I didn't move even when Hermes and Ares called. I waited until there was nothing left, just my fist clutching air.

'Hades!' Hermes shouted through the thick forest.

I turned to see him clutching his shoulder with blood dripping from his nose as he appeared from the thicket.

How long had I stood here? How long had I ignored the problem that now lay before me? Persephone was a traitor. She had taken it further than Demeter's simple acts of defiance. Her crime was saving the lives of innocents and I couldn't understand what action to take. Would I report her, punish her for these crimes when I was just as guilty?

I pushed my hands to my sides and strode past him. 'You let them go. Cronus will have your skin for this.'

'We were not prepared.' Hermes replied, shoulders stiff as he wiped his nose.

'You should have been.' I sheathed my sword and walked back through the forest the way I'd came. How long did I keep walking? Long enough to walk right past the burning carriage and remains of the guards. She had done this, killed each one just like I had imagined I would one day.

I was too weak to act. She wasn't and I would have to punish her for that. I knew Hecate was there, of course she was. I had vanished so quickly from the under realm she was bound to notice something was wrong. Running to Hermes' aide was the last thing I ever saw myself doing.

Hecate arrived in a swirl of silver energy that erupted from the ground like a great storm. One the energy cleared I could see her crouched, head bowed and clutching a dagger ready for war.

'Hades?' She called, coming out of her crouch and moving swiftly towards me though the forest. I grasped her arm and steered her back in the direction she had came.

'I heard there was an attack?' She tried to pull away but I kept a tight grip. Checking for any Gods nearby but they had all followed Hades further into the forest to search for the attacker. They wouldn't find her. At least I could be confident in that.

'Persephone.' I could barely get her name out, the anger and confusion too strong in my chest.

'Demeter's daughter?' Hecate asked, coming to an abrupt stop and forcing me to do the same.

'She stole Cronus' mortal Harem and attacked Hermes.' I replied quickly, wondering if the words leaving my lips would make any more sense than they did in my head.

'You let her go.' Hecate whispered, pulling away from me like my armor was acid. She was confused, almost hurt and I couldn't blame her.

'You must turn her in.' She pushed, shaking her head as if there was no other choice and she was finding it impossible to understand what was taking me so long.

I glanced around to see that nobody was listening and stooped to her eye level. Claiming all of her attention. 'She is a daughter of earth. If I tell Cronus he will kill her and Demeter will be gone.'

'She already is! You must let go of this poisonous dream! You cannot save everybody!' Hecate hissed in response. Pushing me away with her energy sparking from her fingertips with anger. 'We made a promise brother. Hestia was important, Rhea was important. We promised to keep them safe and the more people you try to protect the more vulnerable we become.' She pushed, insistent as if addressing a child.

I couldn't ignore her words. That was a promise I had made but I knew Rhea would never be able to look at me if she knew I'd destroyed the very earth she sacrificed herself to save just to keep her safe. She was of the earth just as much as Demeter was her protector

'I must see Cronus.' I tried to move past her but she gripped my arm and made me turn back.

'Pray he doesn't find out.' She released me quickly, pulling her cloak tighter around her against another harsh gust of wind. 'I will cover up this mistake Hades, but no more.'

Nothing else needed to be said. More lives were in my hands than my own and Cronus would take them all if I didn't rectify this mess.

…

What have you done?

I could ask myself that question a thousand times and never have an answer. I'd gone too far. I should have listened and waited, waited instead of acting out of anger. Now I had ruined everything. I don't know how long I sat on the floor before that fire, until I realized I'd probably never be warm again.

I stood and pulled on my robe, knotting it tightly and checking that my scalp had healed fully. The hair was back, thick and healthy as it was before. I needed to be more careful, I couldn't leave this room with anything out of place. I had made one mistake and I would be destroyed if I made another.

'Menthe!' I called, crossing to her room but it was empty, I checked the small library and prayer room but they too were deserted. She shouldn't have left these rooms after dark. I had no room to talk when thinking about rules but she didn't have the protection of being a God. A Nymph was supposed to be all serving to her mistress but then again, a God was supposed to be all serving to her King. We were both breaking rules and I had no room to argue it with her.

When mother would ask where she was I would lie, lie even though I knew she was enjoying herself with Gods who had no real care for her. She broke the rules in a different way but at least I broke them in an attempt to change the way our world was. Menthe didn't want things to change so I could never fully trust her with all the darkness in my soul.

I ran a hand through my wind tangled hair and headed for the main chamber, for the chase where mother still lay. I was just crossing the threshold when I realised the trouble I was in.

'She still hasn't woken.' Came a voice I wish I didn't recognize.

He stood next to mother's chase, looking down at her in a way that to anyone else, it might have been mistaken for affection. I knew the God King had no room for such an emotion.

'Cronus, you startled me.' I laughed, hiding how my voice trembled by pressing a palm to my chest. I bowed low, trying to curl in on myself, make myself as small as possible so he would forget my existence.

I should have known better, the smaller you were the more he enjoyed tearing you apart.

He didn't turn to look at me, simply moved closer to mother and bent to capture a lock of mother's hair. 'Why does your heart beat like that is a lie?'

'You scared me.' I whispered, unsure of what to do. He rose so quickly and smoothly and suddenly he was right over me. His dark eyes not missing a single movement.

'Good.' He half growled. 'She has not woken.'

'Her punishment was harsh.' I whispered, hoping the softness of my words would stop his anger. Another foolish idea.

'Her crime was foolish.' He replied, looking down his nose at me as he slowly extended his hand behind him in her direction. I didn't want to lose eye contact, afraid any movement would set him off but as he released his energy, mother began to thrash and scream on the chase.

'Please.' I tried to move past him, to touch her and reassure her it was alright but it was silly to imagine he would allow that. His hand shot out, capturing my throat and stopping me.

'Do not beg me… Halfling.' He spat, his grip tightening on my throat. 'She deserves every moment of her punishment. I offered her the world and she chose you instead.' He hoisted me easily off my feet, let me dangle there struggling for breath.

I should have known it would be like this. Demeter was the only God Cronus couldn't have and by the rumors, the only one he had wanted. She continued to scream, whatever night terror he had pushed into her mind making her panic escalate.

'I…' I what? There was nothing I could say to stop him. Cronus rarely took his anger out on me because mother was smart enough to keep me away from him. She wasn't here now. Just like the one instance when I was a child and I'd been foolish enough to wander. Cronus had caught me and it was then I realised I had the God gift of healing, although bones took longer to heal than the simple grazes and cuts I'd acquired from playing. He'd meant to kill me. I knew it. The pain he'd cause me I knew he enjoyed it but mother had stopped him, turned his anger on her.

'She will suffer for her choices and so will you.' He hissed and I could smell the drink on his breath.

My legs kicked out as I tried to pry his fingers from my wind pipe. It only made him grip harder and I had to battle down the urge to fight. My energy swirled in my gut, brined hot like fire and pushed against my ribs for a chance to bring him to his knees.

'My Lord.' A voice called through my darkening vision, a blessed voice that somehow broke through all the chaos.

Cronus released me, letting me drop to my knees and choke. On all fours I choked, tears coming to my eyes and I greedily tried to pull in breath.

'An attack on the convoy, Ares wishes for your presence.' The voice continued and I tipped my head up to see Hades standing there, dressed in the same clothes as he had been in the clearing. His hair disheveled from the harsh wind of the night.

They spoke, I didn't hear all the words, too busy trying not to collapse. I needed to focus. The darker part of myself was alight with anger and seeking any escape.

'Persephone.'

I knew that voice, knew it better than my own. Mother.

My head shot up to see her panting on the chase, her head tipped in my direction. Her eyes were closed but I allowed a small hope to waken inside me that she might have woken. I crawled across the floor to her, gathering her in my arms like a child. 'I am right here.'

I wanted her to look at me, to reassure me everything was fine but she didn't wake. Just called out from her sleep, tormented even there.

'I am right here.' I whispered again into her hair, held her so close for a moment I panicked I was hurting her. I wouldn't let her go, my body frozen and ready for the moment Cronus would remember our existence.

'You know why I am here.' Came Hades' voice and I knew exactly what I had done. I turned to see him now alone, the God King gone and nobody but the dark lord left to answer to.

He hadn't told Cronus so I still had a chance at surviving and I would do anything for his silence.

'No I don't.' I whispered, letting tears run down my cheeks. This is what I had done.

'You are a smart female Persephone and you should be smart enough to know that you cannot fool me.'

I sighed, climbing to my feet and trying to play the exhaustion card. 'Hades…'

He held up his hand to stop me. 'Don't lie. I have only seen you once and even I know there is only one being with hair as red as this on Olympus.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' I waved him off, trying to walk past.

'Really?' He sneered, gripping my arm and stopping me in my tracks.

I don't know if it was his tone or his hold on me but I'd finally had enough. I pulled free and let the anger burning inside me free.

'I wont beg you.' I spat.

'You have no fear.' His eyes burned a brighter silver, his energy close to the surface but I wouldn't let that stop me.

'I am terrified but I will not beg.' Terrified this was all a game and he could turn at any moment.

'You are a child in a game you cannot win. Cronus will crush you in an instant.' He replied, telling me what I knew but it wouldn't stop me. I was defiant that way.

'I am still here and you didn't tell him.' He lied to the king and whether he would admit it or not… that meant he was just as guilty as me.

Mother had always spoken highly of the dark God and now I believed it was because he was sympathetic to our cause. It didn't seem possible for the right hand of the King to want to crush the kingdom but all the males I'd known had a hunger for power. Perhaps Hades wanted ultimate control and not just a part of it anymore.

He was in my space quicker than I could blink. So much anger radiating off him that for a moment I thought I'd pushed him too far.

'The only reason is because I respect your mother. I am Cronus' before I am her friend, you must understand that. This is the only chance I am giving you to stop this.'

There it was. Loyalty to my mother would keep him silent and at least I could count on that. 'I am not his, and I never will be…you must understand that.'

'You do not know of what you speak. Get back to your temple, and leave this petty game behind. You think you are the first? The first to try and end this? You are not.' He could have told her that, shown her the marks on his back from Cronus' whip to prove the point.

'Why don't you run and tell your master.' I snapped, hating that he thought he could order me about but scared that he would ask for me to pay for his silence.

'You push me too far.'

Maybe I had but there was no going back now. 'You ask for too much. Arke might have sided with the Titans but she did not deserve that. I saw it in your face, you knew it was wrong but you allowed it all the same.'

He didn't react, showed no emotion. 'I have my orders.'

'You didn't want any others.'

The expression on his face was murderous and I allowed myself to feel genuine fear for once.

'Careful, mercy isn't a luxury. You should get some rest; you have a long day at the temple tomorrow.' His voice was soft but I could hear the bitterness behind it.

'What?' His words made no sense. Nothing was happening tomorrow expect myself cleaning up this mess.

'You will be taking your vows tomorrow; you will be brought into line since your craving for danger knows no bounds.' Hades replied, straightening his cloak as he moved away from me to leave.

'Mother isn't well enough.' I wasn't taking my vows without mother being there to say goodbye.

He looked down at me with disinterest. 'She will have to miss it. I am sure that is punishment enough.'

'You can't.' My voice was too loud, the sound of my pounding heart in my chest taking over.

'It is already done. This is what happens when you play with power, little one.'

'You cannot trap me here! I'm not done yet!' I shouldn't have argued, should have got down on my knees and thanked him for his mercy but I couldn't. A dark anger was brewing in my chest, my energy so close to the surface.

'Yes you are! Cronus would snap you, he'd rip your heart out just to spite Demeter. You have betrayed your Gods and you should be greatful for such a light punishment.' Hades half spat and I understood his anger. I had exposed him too now. He was letting me live and that was the only mercy I was allowed.

He turned slowly and moved to leave the room. The gravity of the whole situation finally coming down on top of me.

'You will not tell him.' I whispered, rubbing my throat where Cronus had touched me. I didn't think he heard me, but he stopped with a hand at the door.

'I should.' He half growled over his shoulder before vanishing from the room.

His words echoed behind him, allowing tears to fall freely from my eyes and my body to shake from the shock. I had ruined everything.

I was too far gone. I let my energy ripple out until all the mirrors in the room shattered, the furniture combusting into nothing but ash. Then I screamed and the darkness inside enjoyed it. I finally fell to my knees and cried until the sun rose. I had ruined everything.

….

I walked for a long time, sometimes in circles or aimlessly through the hallways. This wasn't my home and I shouldn't linger. I needed to speak to Hecate, correct things and assure Rhea that I was helping this world.

All the things I should be doing but I still couldn't stop walking.

Forcing a female into vows without her mother present was cruel but what Cronus would do to Persephone if he found out would be crueler. I had to remember that.

'Something troubles you.' Came the voice I wished the least to hear.

Cronus, leant against a Colum with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. I shouldn't be surprised, the God King followed me often. When I displeased him he made it known. I had expected no less.

'Nothing my lord.' I bowed deeply, taking a moment to calm myself after my exchange with Persephone. Anything so small could give me away and the last place I wanted to be was on Cronus' suspicion list.

'Good.' He smiled, pulling away from the wall and fixing his immaculate cloak. 'Ares will now be in charge of finding the culprit behind this attack. I want my property back.'

'I will question the guards below.' I said, knowing there would already be nothing to find. I had meant what I'd said. Persephone wasn't stupid. She knew how to hide her tracks, she had to. Demeter couldn't suffer for these crimes.

'Take care of that realm Hades, if anything else goes wrong there will be nobody else I will hold accountable.'

I needed to focus and get back below ground. The realm had been in unrest for awhile and I had been foolish enough to lose my focus. Persephone had been dealt with and I would send Hecate up tomorrow to check that she did actually take her vows. Once that was complete order would be restored.


End file.
